User talk:Kjhf/Archive 8
Admin Colours Hey Kjhf, all the other admins agree on this (yes, the other one), we would like the admins to be coloured in the RC and pages edits. See the ever-amazing Age of Empires wiki RC for a good example of what it will look like. Thanks, 00:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Please see Nitecrew's talkpage :) Logs Moved to Forum:Logs. 19:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) New user named "MLN-Helper-Guy" I noticed that a new user was created named User:MLN-Helper-Guy. This concerns me a bit as it makes it look like some type of official account. So far their page contains useful information. What is the policy on creating accounts that could be mis-interpreted as being some kind of official authoritative individual? 16:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Further, this user has uploaded a number of images. One of the images is named 'VarrellzzZ' which is a user on the wiki already. Could this be a puppet? How do we prove a puppet? And if this is the case we should go easy on them this time as I believe their intentions are good. 16:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I may be jumping to conclusions on this as VarrellzzZ and MLN-Helper-Guy are friends on MLN so MLN-Helper-Guy might just be helping out his friend with some images. Although MLN-Helper-Guy is rank 1 has a Hop module and 9 Rank 1 LEGO Club modules on his page, looks suspiciously like farming account. Again what is the proper procedures for dealing with this potential situation? 17:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Just make someone Check User.-- 17:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::But I do not have permissions to use that extension. 17:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have any other idea :( .-- 17:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's a great number of questions there, I'll answer and comment on them in order: #MLN-Helper isn't too official, it would worry me more if it was "LEGO Staff MLN" or something along those lines. #If you are talking about their userpage, it's pre-defined MediaWiki (funnily enough that I wrote) that the Wikia bot gives out to all new users. #I don't think we have a policy yet, except it could fall under "unacceptable username". Feel free to add to the Block page. ##What we could do is add a fixed message on MLN-Helper-Guy's user and talk pages, explaining that this account is not official. #It looks like a puppet, but we do not have enough evidence. ##Further, there is no need for staff to perform a checkuser unless there is vandalism from the sockpuppeting. You can try, they may check, they may not. If so far there is good intentions, then we may not have to pursue this. ##Have you asked at their talkpages? #Checkusers are limited to staff only. 18:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Good points. Think the best of people instead of the worst. Good advice. 19:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Wiki theme? I was wondering, what is the name of the theme used on MLNW? it doesnt quite look like any of the other themes that i was looking at. Or is it a custom one? :It's a custom theme. ;) -- 01:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::O ok ty. i just found that out right as you posted anyway. weird... :Technically it's Monaco Custom :P (As opposed to Monobook, the old Wikia skin.) 17:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Skin sample Hey there, Kjhf! I just uploaded a sample skin for Robot Chronicles - Agents Stickers and I would like some feedback on it. Please go to it ( ) and comment on it, as to whether you like it or not! Thanks! - 18:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'm loving it! Though will it work? Nitecrew's templates are all split up into separately loading images. ::Ok, I'm happy that you like it. Don't worry about the splitting-up thing; I'll take care of that later. As I wrote on that page, the current version is simply a sample, and will eventually be deleted. I just wanted to know if the MLNW world would like my creation before I made any others, as the Racers skin is going to take a lot of time and I have to study for two midterms... so ya... don't expect a TRC-Racers skin any time soon from me... lol. Since both you and German77 like it, I am taking that as sort of a "consensus"... Anywho, it's time for Physics! Lol. - 18:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I like it as well.-- 18:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Same here, it's a pretty detailed skin, and makes me wish they had've made an Agents MLN skin... =/ -- 18:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah I agree with you.-- 18:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I love it!! Man, I wish I could do things like that. I noticed that it is only 296px wide. The rest of the skins are 300px wide. 4px is not a huge deal but it may affect how some things center. My only comment is that the bottom of the skin is a little large for not having any content. Let me know if you need any help getting it cutup, uploaded, and configured. We could also use a Dino, Exe-Force, and Castle skins. :) 19:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for the input! I'll make the bottom more interesting then and make the two a bit wider... It was actually kinda simple to make the thing... I first printscreen'ed the three versions of the game, then Fireworks'ed the silver border thing by various copies, flips and turns and then just cut it up into bits to make the smaller thing to hold the Sticker's name... to quote a Sticker: Taa-Daaa! Lol! - 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I just realized that the two points (triangles) pointing towards the center of the image are not going to work. The sides of the area that holds the image is copied vertically to fill the space required by the image. The points will be repeated and will never be vertically aligned. Unfortunately that part of the design will need to be modified. 23:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Since everyone liked that one so much... I'm assuming that this City one ( ) will also be well liked? In case any of you are wondering where I get my colour schemes from, I get them from screen shots of the three versions of the game. - 19:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well that one is good as well.-- 19:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I thought the first one was a general Robot Chronicles skin. Do we really need 3 skins for the Robot Chronicles? 19:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm loving that one too, but I'm inclined to agree with Nitecrew. Good job though! 19:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree here as well we should just have 1.-- 19:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::n00000000000000bz!!!! Ob-viously we need three! One is not enough!!!! There are three different themes when it comes to Robot Chronicles, therefore, we need three different skins!!!! And besides, it's gonna be me who makes the third skin, anywho, because, according to your comments, I have Photo-shoop-da-whoop skillz (even though I am using Fireworks)... Speaking of Fireworks, the Fireworks loop is given out in about a 2% or so chance by the Group Performance Module. Why I put that here, I don't know... lol. I'm cool like that! - 22:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Jawaboy, calling me a noob is funny since we both started on this wiki about the same time (Not to mention the gap in your edits from May to Oct). And calling Kjhf a noob is even funnier. So far 3 votes for a single skin and 1 vote for 3 skins. Would others like to vote? 22:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Add one for the single skin please :) 23:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind three skins, just in case there's more things that have Agents, or people want to have a skin for their userpage. -- 23:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::So it's 4 single skin 2 3 skins.-- 23:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Could you make the corners rounded? -- 05:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) IRC Kjhf! IRC! NOW! Please? 23:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Traffic Stats I thought there was a way to get traffic stats for the wiki, not just editing stats. I can't find the magic page. Is there a way to view traffic stats for this wiki? 19:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I did finally find the Special Most Popular and Most Visited pages. Is this the best data we can get from Wikia? 19:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::There's , and all the . I have recently deleted German77 and Mackmoron11's monaco.js files, as they contained a counter in them that can check a user's IP. I usually stay away from other user's namespaces, but this to me is a special circumstance. Please inform me if you disagree with this course of action. 04:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :yea if it has a IP checker in it, probably not good. (i acutly couldnt find it anywhere in it though). also it would have been helpful if german77 had told me that he was the onlyone able to see this information. ::Noticed the change to your monaco.js, just for the record both Ajraddatz‎ and myself are against adding this functionality to the sitewide .js file. 21:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Posted on your talkpage. To sum up, I disagree too. (I agree with you) More Stuff... Always Stuff..... Well, I see that you are taking my idea and un-perma-blocking the IPs :). Just don't unblock E&C lol. Anyways, would you support this wiki as a Wikia spotlight? Also, would you like us moved into the Wikia Gaming category? Thanks, 23:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Finished with it. Yeah, I was recycling the blocks. Some were a bit uncalled for, like writing "poo" and getting perma-banned without warning xD. IPs shouldn't be indefinitely blocked anyway, due to the nature of a rotating IP address. I wasn't unblocking any users though. :) :As for spotlight, what is it exactly? If it gets us more hits, then I'm all for it :D. Category wise, it fits into both Toys and Gaming, though may I remind you that LEGO Brickpedia is also under toys? 23:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes, but Brickipedia is about only LEGO, we are about the game My LEGO Network :). I think that the category is good for now, but as for the spotlight; Scroll down. Farther. See those three images, below the page's content? That is what a spotlight is :) 23:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm at the bottom of the page and see green only? :P Anyway, I'm off to sleep. I'm sure you can take over patrols :) ::: 23:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Template I created a Secret Networker template. Template:SN And I would like you to approve it. Also I made it so that you can change it so it is not a link just text. (For info boxes) -- 06:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Forum:HideMe 19:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) FarmVille Wiki I know you've probably taken a peek or two, but would you mind taking a look at FarmVille Wiki and see if I'm doing a good job? Thanks! 21:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Nobody asks me these things :(. Anyways, I think that you are, and I might even actually go full time onto that wiki. I could admin there, if you supported that (lol, not yet though). You MIGHT want to be a bit more active though, the RC never has any green in it. 22:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Not green anymore. Hot pink. 15:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hacked ! Somebody has change all Mlnlinks to his userpage. On Mln he called Ronaldo23 ! Thanks-- 13:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Fixed. Flamethrower13 had edit the Mlnlink template and the Infobox template.Please block them.-- 16:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't Forget Don't forget to slap me :D Ajraddatz Talk 21:20, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Monaco.css Wut? Why do we need it restored? It works fine with just common... and honestly, you don't need to extra edits from the monaco files :P Ajraddatz Talk 14:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :You were the one who was editing it :P I made a soft redirect to the common.css when I tided the code. I simply restored that (to the version before you started messing around with it). LEGO Wikianswers I am creating (or, trying to create), a LEGO Wikianswers. Myself and Mackmoron11 both support this project, and a Brickipedia admin also does. It will be Wikianswers for just LEGO topics, and will be advertised on all participating wiki's main pages. That is the extent of what we have planned, but I will be starting a forum on Brickipedia soon, and will give you the link when it is ready. Thanks :P.S. I copied this from my message to Nitecrew :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Please see Forum:LEGO Wikianswers. Ajraddatz Talk 14:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Problem You don´t can create a new account on MLNW. My Friend want join MLNW but he can´t do that :(-- 12:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, why can't he? Is there an error? :When i click on create a account It´s nothing special but i click on create account it says :We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time.. I live in germany maybe it a local problem-- 12:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps. Try again in an hour or so. (Wait, why are you creating another account? That's against the rules.) Oh, and while I'm at it, your sig reads FredyderHamster (you're missing a 'd'). 13:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::First i´m want to create a account for my friend,because he tried it a few days ago and he had the same error! (and i fixed the sig thing)-- 13:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) rollback can i be a rollback? I asked mackmaron11 but he say i must ask you.-- 17:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you haven't really got much experience with dealing with vandal and reverting edits. Maybe come back when you've got more edits and reverting experience? 22:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey in the last time i have reverted two edits-- 22:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, if you're serious about gaining the rollback privileges, answer the following questions: :# Do you have the technical knowledge to handle this privilege? :# Do you really need the privilege? For what reason? :# Do you understand what the privilege does and how powerful it really is? :# Are you asking for this privilege because you feel that your current vandal-fighting abilities are making your job tedious, or do you simply want to have more power than your peers? :# Are you truly experienced in handling vandals, warning them, and undoing their edits? :# Are you a trustable and experienced member of the wiki, and have made a constant effort to improve the pages? :I'm not trying to insult you, but rollback is not something we just give out because we think you're cool. Think about it carefully. 23:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) O.K my answers : :#Yes i have basic knowing about coding and templates. :#To fight against spammers and helping new users when they made a mistake on their userpage and then the page is destroyed i then will help the user. :#Yes you can reverted edits and you can destroy pages with this tool.(1 month ago I unfortuantely destroyed my userpage when i undo an edit from me. :#Yes, i fight against spammers and this tool mke it much easier. :#Yes I have warned 1 vandal and i undoing a few edits.But when an user get a warn i look why the user got a warning. :#I don't know. I had a few mainspace edits and I everyday aktive on wiki.But I most like it to fight against spammers and help (new) users. This question aren't easy to answer !But i think i answer the questions good-- 15:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Don't ask for rollback. If an admin thinks that you would benefit from it, then they will contact you and ask if you want it. Also, if you really wanted to demonstrate your knowledge of coding, please make the image in your sig link to your userpage. Ajraddatz Talk 16:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, O.k. But i will come back if i'm good enough !-- 15:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Making an account I have succesfully made an account and I am wondering if wikia is simply not allowing more accounts right now? My brother, who also plays MLN is not able to make an account. Is there a particular reason for this is or is my computer just being dumb? (I am not doing this to meatpuppet, I am doing this for my brother whom wikia is not allowing to make an account) -- 21:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I had the same problem-- 21:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, Wikia is still allowing account creations, even on the same IP. It may be if you enter the same login details, like e-mail address etc. it will not allow you. Also, if your brother is under 13 (and enters the correct birthday), then Wikia won't allow an account. 13:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay. So my brother has to wait a few years to make an account, or would it be morally OK to input an incorrect brithdate? -- 00:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Don't. If we find out, we will block it. Sorry, but it is Wikia policy. Ajraddatz Talk 01:11, December 8, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Universe Anyone who is reading this spread the word about this article. http://www.mlnteam.net/news-central-f30/lego-univers-beta-test-started-without-us-t7711.htm -- 23:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) shopnav can you tell me what you think of the new shopnav I'm hopefully going to make. Look in the admin discussion in the forums and click on the one that says shops thanks-- 00:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Template By the warn1 template you must add to link the page.Should we not add the to the template--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :No, because the page doesn't always exist any more, especially in the most recent case. Ajraddatz Talk 16:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) On the WMWiki I combind them into one template so that you can just use: think we could do that here? -- 01:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think that it is really needed... Ajraddatz Talk 01:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Template:L Please remove the template:L from your page. Thanks! :) -- 05:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Kjhf, nice to know that you are still alive. Both myself and Mackmoron11 are on the IRC right now, if you wanted to discuss the new hidden issue further with us. Also, User:Kingcjc is on right now, and he almost rivals you in craziness. Have a great day, Ajraddatz Talk 23:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of what I said in the forums: admin-stores-- 22:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :What do you want me to say? It's still working, FB100Z hasn't changed anything except to contact you. It's not to say he doesn't like it, otherwise he would have written on the forum. 22:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No, I mean what do you think of the color Idea?-- 22:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :It looks okay at the moment, but if you have a colour set you really want, then show me and the other admins, and if it looks good it will stay :) 22:34, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok here you go: -- 22:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I personally like it, though I think you should be writing on FB100Z's talk page rather than mine - he's the one who took out the colour. ::Just so you know, you have been naughty :P Ajraddatz Talk 23:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes you have been naughty. You have been naughty. Heres ur coal... 00:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC)